What just happened?
by Mrs.JaggerMaxwell
Summary: odd thing happen when jagger and raven start a relationship. Alexander doesn't exist in this fanfic and i don't own anything of Vampire Kisses but i do wish i owned jagger ;
1. Bathroom

Jagger's POV:

Damn, why does she have to be so sexy? Does she even know how many vamp boners i get because of her? i mean seriously! her in her tatered monster boots, that _**tight **_mini-dress, and damn that low cut shirt dangerously plumeting down towards her at least C cup! "I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer." i whispered claiming my own defeat upon the fact that it was her the only girl that has,will, and will ever be able to do this to me.

" what'd you say Jagger?" raven asked in her sedcutive dark angel like voice. Damn! she did it again!

" huh? oh sorry i was just thinking about someone." i said trying to keep my cool " i'll be right back im going to go to bathroom really quick." i stated basicaly flying (on my feet ofcourse cause i would have scared people if i just randomly turned into a bat) out of the theater room.

Raven's POV:

FUCK! That boy is gonna get himself jumped one day if he's not careful. These panties are sooo by smiling his beautiful fanged smile he can make me do anything he wanted me to. why does he have to be thinking about some other girl. GOTH! i can only dream of running my hands through that gorgeous snow white hair and blood red tips.

Jagger's POV:

i really need to take her home. im so glad this is a single bathroom. god know what people would think if they heard me in here. this girl is gonna end up being a victim of rape soon. Damn, my pants are tight gotta get 'that' out before i ruin these pants. i hiss like an animal as my erection is exposed to the cold air in the bathroom. "Why did 'she' do this to me"

"jagger? you in there? the movie ended so i thought i'd let you know that we can leave if you want." Did she just fucking hear me? i stood frozen from fear as she repeated "Jagger. Jagger. Jagger! Are you ok? hold on im coming in no matter what." thank god i locked that door! FUCKKK! it's unlocked! talk about being stuck between a hot girl and a hard-on wait that's probably the wrong statement. -.-' Damn i'm dead.

Raven POV:

DAMN! He is so getting jumped!


	2. Movie Theater

Me: uhmmm...well heyguys sorry for the LONG over due story i'll make it good and long since you had to wait

Jagger: stop making those stupid half assed excuses .

Raven: Damn give her a break will ya...glad she waited would have been happier if this story was about -Jagger covers her mouth-

Jagger: You know she wants me ;) get on with the fucking story now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxMovie Theater xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Raven's POV:

DAMN! He is so getting jumped!

What the hell is he doing though o-o..."Uhmm...Jagger WHATTHE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" next thing i know he's behind me with one arm around my waist the other covering my mouth stopping me at the word 'Jag-' "mmmmmmmm! argggghhmmmm!"

i stopped when i suddenlyfelt something REALLY hard pressing against my lower back almost my ass. Blushing i stop and wait for him to take away his hand.

Jagger's POV:

'FUCKKKKKK MEEE...why the hell does she have to feel so good against me?' i letout a small ...little bit to loud of a moan near her ear a my hand feels warm...funny since im usually cold. Wait is ...Raven BLUSHING? RAVEN of all people? God that's cute i smirk just a tad then realizethis is probably weird for her o-o. Begrudedly i let go of my hand on her mouth but myarm around her waist stay's.

Raven's POV:

what the hell. i slowly turned around in his arms and look down trying to hide my blush but just excelerate it by seeing how hard he was and how BIG he was i mean DAMNNNN...my insides throbbed for him right about now i swear i blush any darker and i'll be the shade of my lipstick /. To mysurprise this time Jagger looked scared and...kinda vulnerable? "J-Jagger, uhmm...how?...who?...w..why?" i tried wrappingmy brain around the fact that right now im chest to chest, breath to breath, and groin to lower tummy with the guy i loved/lusted for.

Jagger's POV:

Holy fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit god help me. 'Can she see im like freaking out right now?' Woah...oh my fucking god. Am i dreaming? "Mmm" i moan again but this time for good reason, her hands are on my hips ad shes bending down on her knees oh my fuck ...oh my god..

Raven's POV:

'Oh. my. GOTH!What the hell am i doing?!' My hands were on his chestnow their having a mind of their own and traveling low towards his boxers oh fuck. On my knees now im notsure what to do since im still a virgin and never really ever done anything ...EVER! Only seen it while watching a movie /. Slowly making sure i dont do anything wrong i pull his boxers a little lower on his hips and look up at him to see if it okay. All i see is him gasp a little and nod for me to continue. Slowly releasing him from the confindes of his boxers i almost faint a how big he actually is. How in the hell am i gonna fit him in my mouth o-o? Then i heard Jagger moan actually moan. Not suppressing it as much as he was before. Suddenly somthing take over my mind and all i want to do is make him cum...fumblling a second i lick the tip of his dick earning a shiver from him, then I go down a little father and pull back not releasing him though. back and forth back and forth. Untill finally i get the courage to deep throat all of him, i gag for a while but then get use to it. Tears in my eyes from the deep throating i hum a little gaining a -unplesurable to me but pleasurable to him- reaction of him grabbing me by the hair and pushing in deeper and deeper pulling in and out till i had drool pooling out of my though i felt something weird not me but Jagger...his dick started plusating harder and faster. "I'm g- gonna cum Raven! Want me to p-pull out?" he asked me studdering. Sexy. Since i couldnt talk and i knew he'd want me to swallow him I pulled on his hip's making me gag again and he just moaned out saying that he loved me and my sexy ass. Then he came. he'd pulled back just as he came and goth he tasted GOOD. Like sweetness yet still a little salty.

Jagger's POV:

I must be dreaming no way in hell that just happened. "R-raven? Tell me i'm not dreaming. Please dont let it be a dream." i pleaded cause damn this dream was amazing i dont want it to end just yet. "Well, damn if this isa dream my throat sure fucking hurtsfor no reason" Raven said in a rough sounding voice. Wide-eyed i look down at her and watch her slowly rise up from the ground and say "It was real? Oh my god. Raven. I'm ..." Then she did something that surprized even me. She crushed her mouth to mine slipping her tounge into my mouth catching me off guard. "We'll talk later but right now we gotta get home. People are getting worried out there." she pointed to the door and i heard a knock on the door. "Everything alright in there? We heard someone's been in here a while." asked the sercurity guards. "Yeah. Everythings fine my Girlfriend just got a little sick after seeing the blood. Helping her clean up now we'll be out in a sec."i called back coolly pulling up my pants and picking Raven up bridal style walking over to the door. "I gotta take her home her momand dad will be worried. Excuse me." i said side stepping one of the police officers and walking out of the theater with mynew Girlfriend pretending to be sick in my arm's.

Raven's POV:

" You do realize you own me right Jag?" i said winking no longer pretending to be sick. He said "I know and since your homealone tonight i think we should go to The Coffin Club's PRIVATE area." licking his lips and winking at me forging a romania accennt that i have to admit turned me on ...ALOT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: End of chapter two -_- finally ...it's five in the afternoon now lol

Raven: oh my fucking goth ...I SOUND LIKE A WHORE!

Jagger: -cuddles Raven- at least you gave the hot one the blowjob not trevor :) THANK YOU...uhmm what can i call you? o-o

Me: Ur wife :D

Jagger: No .

Raven and Me: YESS

Me: anyways...

Everyone: REVEIW!


End file.
